The Global Positioning System (GPS) is a system of satellite signal transmitters that transmits information from which an observer's present location and/or the time of observation can be determined. Another satellite-based navigation system is called the Global Orbiting Navigational System (GLONASS), which can operate as an alternative or supplemental system.
The GPS was developed by the United States Department of Defense (DOD) under its NAVSTAR satellite program. A fully operational GPS includes more than 21 Earth orbiting satellites approximately uniformly dispersed around six circular orbits with four satellites each, the orbits being inclined at an angle of 550 relative to the equator and being separated from each other by multiples of 600 longitude. The orbits have radii of 26,560 kilometers and are approximately circular. The orbits are non-geosynchronous, with 0.5 sidereal day (11.967 hours) orbital time intervals, so that the satellites move with time relative to the Earth below. Generally, four or more GPS satellites will be visible from most points on the Earth's surface, and can be used to determine an observer's position anywhere on the Earth's surface, 24 hours per day. Each satellite carries a cesium or rubidium atomic clock to provide timing information for the signals transmitted by the satellites. An internal clock correction is provided for each satellite clock.
Each GPS satellite continuously transmits two spread spectrum, L-band carrier signals: an L1 signal having a frequency f1=1575.42 MHz (nineteen centimeter carrier wavelength) and an L2 signal having a frequency f2=1227.6 MHz (twenty-four centimeter carrier wavelength). These two frequencies are integral multiplies f1=1,540 f0 and f2=1,200 f0 of a base frequency f0=1.023 MHz. (The other frequencies are being planned by the DOD). The L1 signal from each satellite is binary phase shift key (BPSK) modulated by two pseudo-random noise (PRN) codes in phase quadrature, designated as the C/A-code and P-code. The L2 signal from each satellite is BPSK modulated by only the P-code. The nature of these PRN codes is described below.
Use of PRN codes allows use of a plurality of GPS satellite signals for determining an observer's position and for providing the navigation information. A signal transmitted by a particular GPS satellite is selected by generating and matching, or correlating, the PRN code for that particular satellite. Some of the PRN codes are known and are generated or stored in GPS satellite signal receivers operated by users.
A first known PRN code for each GPS satellite, sometimes referred to as a precision code or P-code, is a relatively long, fine-grained code having an associated clock or chip rate of f0=10.23 MHz. A second known PRN code for each GPS satellite, sometimes referred to as a clear/acquisition code or C/A-code, is intended to facilitate rapid satellite signal acquisition and hand-over to the P-code and is a relatively short, coarser-grained code having a clock or chip rate of f0=1.023 MHz. The C/A-code for any GPS satellite has a length of 1023 chips or time increments before this code repeats. The full P-code has a length of 259 days, with each satellite transmitting a unique portion of the full P-code. The portion of P-code used for a given GPS satellite has a length of precisely one week (7.000 days) before this code portion repeats.
Accepted methods for generating the C/A-code and P-code are set forth in the document ICD-GPS-200: GPS Interface Control Document, ARINC Research, 1997, GPS Joint Program Office, which is incorporated by reference herein.
The GPS satellite bit stream includes navigational information on the ephemeris of the transmitting GPS satellite (which includes orbital information about the transmitting satellite within next several hours of transmission) and an almanac for all GPS satellites (which includes a less detailed orbital information about all other satellites). The transmitted satellite information also includes parameters providing corrections for ionospheric signal propagation delays (suitable for single frequency receivers) and for an offset time between satellite clock time and true GPS time. The navigational information is transmitted at a rate of 50 Baud.
A second satellite-based navigation system is the Global Orbiting Navigation Satellite System (GLONASS), placed in orbit by the former Soviet Union and now maintained by the Russian Republic. GLONASS uses 24 satellites, distributed approximately uniformly in three orbital planes of eight satellites each. Each orbital plane has a nominal inclination of 64.8.degree. relative to the equator, and the three orbital planes are separated from each other by multiples of 120.degree. longitude. The GLONASS satellites have circular orbits with a radii of about 25,510 kilometers and a satellite period of revolution of 8/17 of a sidereal day (11.26 hours). A GLONASS satellite and a GPS satellite will thus complete 17 and 16 revolutions, respectively, around the Earth every 8 days. The GLONASS system uses two carrier signals L1 and L2 with frequencies of f1=(1.602+9k/16) GHz and f2=(1.246+7k/16) GHz, where k (=1,2, . . . 24) is the channel or satellite number. These frequencies lie in two bands at 1.597-1.617 GHz (L1) and 1,240-1,260 GHz (L2). The L1 code is modulated by a C/A-code (chip rate=0.511 MHz) and by a P-code (chip rate=5.11 MHz). The L2 code is presently modulated only by the P-code. The GLONASS satellites also transmit navigational data at a rate of 50 Baud. Because the channel frequencies are distinguishable from each other, the P-code is the same, and the C/A-code is the same, for each satellite. The methods for receiving and demodulating the GLONASS signals are similar to the methods used for the GPS signals.
Reference to a Satellite Positioning System or SATPS herein refers to a Global Positioning System, to a Global Orbiting Navigation System, and to any other compatible satellite-based system that provides information by which an observer's position and the time of observation can be determined, all of which meet the requirements of the present invention.
A Satellite Positioning System (SATPS), such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) or the Global Orbiting Navigation Satellite System (GLONASS), uses transmission of coded radio signals, with the structure described above, from a plurality of Earth-orbiting satellites. An SATPS antenna receives SATPS signals from a plurality (preferably four or more) of SATPS satellites and passes these signals to an SATPS signal receiver/processor, which (1) identifies the SATPS satellite source for each SATPS signal, (2) determines the time at which each identified SATPS signal arrives at the antenna, and (3) determines the present location of the SATPS satellites.
The range (r.sub.i) between the location of the i-th SATPS satellite and the SATPS receiver is equal to the speed of light c times (.DELTA.t.sub.i), wherein (.DELTA.t.sub.i) is the time difference between the SATPS receiver's clock and the time indicated by the satellite when it transmitted the relevant phase. However, the SATPS receiver has an inexpensive quartz clock which is not synchronized with respect to the much more stable and precise atomic clocks carried on board the satellites. Consequently, the SATPS receiver estimates a pseudo-range (pr.sub.i) (not a true range) to each satellite.
After the SATPS receiver determines the coordinates of the i-th SATPS satellite by demodulating the transmitted ephemeris parameters, the SATPS receiver can obtain the solution of the set of the simultaneous equations for its unknown coordinates (x.sub.0, y.sub.0, z.sub.0) and for unknown time bias error (cb). The SATPS receiver can also determine velocity of a moving platform.
The following discussion is applicable to any satellite navigational system, but is focused on GPS applications to be substantially specific.
Differential Global Positioning System (DGPS) is a technique that significantly improves both the accuracy and the integrity of the Global Positioning System (GPS). The most common version of DGPS requires high-quality GPS "reference receivers" at known, surveyed locations. The reference station estimates the slowly varying error components of each satellite range measurement and forms a correction for each GPS satellite in view. This correction is broadcast to all DGPS users on a convenient communications link. Typical ranges for a local area differential GPS (LADGPS) station are up to 150 km. Within this operating range, the differential correction greatly improves accuracy for all users, regardless of whether selective availability (SA) is activated or is not. This improvement in the accuracy of the Global Positioning System (GPS) is possible because the largest GPS errors vary slowly with time and are strongly correlated over distance. DGPS also significantly improves the "integrity" of GPS for all classes of users, because it reduces the probability that a GPS user would suffer from an unacceptable position error attributable to an undetected system fault. Expected accuracies with DGPS are within the range from 1 to 5 meters.
Most DGPS systems use a single reference station to develop a scalar correction to the code-phase measurement. If the correction is delivered within 10 seconds, and the user is within 1000 km, the user accuracy should be between 1 and 10 meters.
Network of reference stations can be used to form a vector correction for each satellite. This vector consists of individual corrections for the satellite clock, three components of satellite positioning error (or ephemeris), and parameters of an ionospheric delay model. The validity of this correction still decreases with increased latency or age of the correction. However, compared to a scalar correction, a vector correction is valid over much greater geographical areas. This concept is called wide area DGPS, or WADGPS. Such network can be used for continental or even world-hemisphere coverage, because they require many fewer reference stations than a collection of independent systems with one reference station each, and because they require less communication capacity than the equivalent network of LADGPS systems.
Users with very stringent accuracy requirements may be able to use a technique called carrier-phase DGPS or CDPGS. These users measure the phase of the GPS carrier relative to the carrier phase at a reference site; thus achieving range measurement precision that are a few percent of the carrier wavelength, typically about one centimeter. These GPS phase comparisons are used for vehicle attitude determination and also in survey applications, where the antennas are separated by tens of kilometers. If the antennas are fixed, then the survey is called static, and millimeter accuracies are possible, because long averaging times can be used to combat random noise. If the antennas are moving, then the survey is kinematic, and shorter time constants should be used with some degradation of accuracy.
The given above discussion can be found in "Global Positioning System: Theory and Applications", Volume II, chapter 1, by Bradford W. Parkinson and James J. Spilker Jr., published by the American Institute of Aeronautics and Astronautics, Inc. in 1996.
For CDGPS, the definition of long baseline is arbitrary, but usually refers to baseline lengths exceeding 20 km and up to 100 km. Lines in excess of 100 km may be referred to as very long baselines.
There are two major difficulties with Long Baseline RTK (LBRTK).
(1) Processing in real-time the combined base and rover GPS measurements to yield the baseline vectors with sufficient accuracy--which implies fixed integer multi-frequency solutions; and
(2) broadcasting the base (or reference) station GPS data to the roving station (rover), for example using a protocol such as the Trimble CMR data format.
The first problem arises because atmospheric refraction of the satellite signals which has different magnitudes at the two stations makes processing the data over a long baseline with high accuracy very difficult. There are various ways to reduce these effects and increase baseline accuracy. For instance, the errors caused by ionospheric refraction can be reduced by combining satellite signals at two or more distinct frequencies and forming ionospheric-free measurements, while the errors caused by tropospheric refraction can be reduced by using a tropospheric model which van take into account the differences in the height between the two stations. Thus, despite the inherent errors cause by signals refraction, it is possible to compute accurate long baselines.
The second problem is addressed in the copending U.S. patent application entitled "LONG BASELINE RTK USING A SECONDARY BASE RECEIVER AND A NON-CONTINUOUS DATA LINK". This patent application, referred to as the patent application #1, is filed on the same date as the present patent application, assigned to the same assignee, and incorporated in the present application in its entirety. The patent application #1 discloses a system that allows one to perform an RTK survey over a long baseline (LBRTK) using a non-continuous data link.
However, in the patent application #1 the problem of controlling the movement of a rover along a long baseline, including closing the control loop between the rover, a primary base station (PBS), and a secondary base station (SBS) has not been addressed.
What is needed is system of controlling the movement of a rover along a long baseline, including closing the control loop and introducing feedback between the rover, a primary base station (PBS), and a secondary base station (SBS).